


Timeless

by MoonFire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Holy Fix-It, Canon What Canon?, Fix-It, Jesus ain't too fond of what "canon" has done, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Tooth Rotting Fluff, don't ask me about timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: “All right,enough.” Fingers snapped and Time reordered itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/gifts).



> Please note that TheRiverScribe is partially to blame for this. But only partially.

“All right, _enough_.” Fingers snapped and Time reordered itself.

Chuck glared at His Son, rather annoyed. “Why did you—”

“— _You_ know why.” His Son met the glare, unmoved, implacable. “You may not have favorites, but I do.” He laughed lowly. “You allowed Me humanity, after all. I am tired of the suffering willfully permitted in this dimension, from those who have only ever tried to save the world. _Your_ world. _My_ world.”

Chuck reluctantly felt impressed. Not many truly had the gall to stand up to Him, much less possessed the means to reorder His plans. What His Son had done could easily be put back into original order, but perhaps He was correct. Some things could be different.

 _We haven’t infuriated the Fates in far too long_.

“All right, Son. Have it your way.”

~             ~             ~             ~

Sam woke up, gasping desperately for air. Gabriel stirred next to him. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

Sam’s eyes darted, searching their room in the Bunker for . . . something. Even as he looked, the memories faded, and old pain vanished out of existence.

“Nothing,” he said finally, snuggling back into Gabriel’s arms and brushing a kiss across his cheek. “Weird dream.”

“Need me to take a look?” A true testament to how far they had come. Gabriel asked permission for things he would have previously done without thought. In turn, Sam trusted him without reservation. (It probably helped that they had wised up to their feelings after the Apocalypse had been successfully diverted without needless sacrifice. Dean might grumble about Gabriel’s continued presence, but Castiel was quite apt at distracting him from his darker moods.)

“You can if you want, but I really feel it was nothing.”

Gabriel lightly touched Sam’s forehead. After a second or two, his fingers dropped. “Looks like you’re right, Samshine.” Not much could get past an archangel, after all.

Sam made a face at the name. “Aren’t I always -- don’t answer that!”

~             ~             ~             ~

Not much, of course, aside from his eldest Brother. Unseen, the Son smiled at His kindred and mate.

_Much better, Dad. Much better._

Appearing beside His Son, Chuck placed a hand on one of His Son’s shoulders and lightly squeezed.

**_I agree. Thank you, Son, for bringing this part of Me back to Myself._ **

~             ~             ~             ~

This time, Gabriel was the one to jerk awake. He didn’t need to sleep, of course, but it was a lovely pretext to have Sam curled up in his arms for hours on end without complaint.

“Dad?” He whispered out loud, tentative. Not quite willing to give up hope once again.

Unseen fingers brushed over Gabriel’s head. With the touch, Grace and love that had gone missed for so long burst into his awareness.

Tears came into Gabriel’s eyes. He somehow _knew_ , beyond doubt, the horrid futures that his eldest Brother had diverted for the sake of humanity and the angels.

“Thank you,” he whispered, the eyes of his vessel closing again. Futures with hope probably weren’t what he or the others believed they deserved, but he would take it.

 

/end/


	2. Fraternitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing to my brother?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may be doing a series of holy fix-it reactions. Each chapter stands alone. Blame TheRiverScribe for enabling me. 
> 
> Spoilers for Season Thirteen are contained in this chapter.

Time passed differently in Hell. Some instances dragged as long as millennia and others flew past before eyes could blink.

Gabriel only knew the passage of time by the different tortures Asmodeus inflicted upon him. How he had arrived in the demon’s care after his brother had killed him escaped Gabriel’s understanding.

He heard whispers of occurrences on Earth, of Apocalypses halted, started, subverted primarily due to the Winchesters. If he had any strength of his own remaining, Gabriel might have laughed. Of _course_ the Winchesters had prevailed. The angels fell, Metatron displaced from power, the elder of the two humans bore the Mark of Cain without following traditional fratricide.

Even his aunt, the Darkness he had helped his Father lock away, failed to destroy the Winchesters. Even his Father had returned . . .

Oh, that knowledge **_hurt._** His Father had returned, reunited with his other half, yet Gabriel still languished, forgotten and forsaken.

Asmodeus entered his cell again. Dully, Gabriel wondered what would be on tap today. Perhaps he would finally be consigned back to the Empty, back for a chance of blissful oblivion . . .

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing to my brother?!”

Gabriel’s head jerked up. He had not heard That Voice in so long, almost as long as his Father had been gone. The Man stood tall in front of Gabriel, hands clenched into fists, veins bulging. Even without being able to see His eyes, Gabriel knew they flashed with holy fire.

Asmodeus opened his mouth, but final words would go unheeded. Between one instance and the next, he was gone.

The stitches vanished, and Gabriel opened his mouth.

“Hush, little brother. You are safe,” Jesus whispered. Gabriel’s wounds vanished with an invisible touch. Grace retrieved and restored in such a way that none could ever harm His kin again.

Gabriel leaned his head back, against One who would never forsake him, and sighed.

_Do I want to know what happened to Asmo—_

**_Only Dad knows what I did. And trust Me – He will be doing worse_**.

 The Man turned and enveloped Gabriel in his arms.

“Brother. Gabriel. You were not forgotten. You were NEVER forsaken.” Each word healed wounds unseen and Grace flowed within, restoring what had been stolen, violated in his very being.

“Holy shit,” Sam Winchester, unnoticed visitor, blurted out at that moment. Gabriel felt Jesus’s shoulders shaking and almost wanted to laugh.

“Please don’t apologize for your use of language in My presence. As you just heard, I prefer to use worse,” Jesus said humorously. “Will you aid My brother?”

“What the hell happened to you?” Sam said softly, walking forward to meet the two of them.

Familiar, strangely missed mischief sparked briefly in Gabriel’s eyes. “Well, as you can see, Hell has very much been involved.”

~             ~             ~

Returning to the Bunker with traumatized archangel and Son of God in tow would go a long way to restoring Gabriel’s laughter.

Dean Winchester still lacked his brother’s ability to accept new developments with equanimity.

“Where have you been when we’ve needed you?” the hunter demanded at one point, attempting to stare Jesus down.

The expression on His face shifted rapidly from mild interest to fond tolerance, love, and infinite sorrow. “Nowhere and everywhere. I was, I am, and I always will be.” He snagged a beer straight out of Dean’s hands and sat down in a comfortable chair. “And despite what you may believe, I have never left you. Any of you.”

Dean’s empty hand clenched uselessly on air. “Did – did that just happen?”

“People always seem to forget the ‘fully human’ aspect of being ‘fully God and fully human',” Jesus responded, a small smirk playing at the corner of His mouth.

Sam snickered against his own bottle of beer. The sound was quickly becoming one of Gabriel’s favorites.

~             ~             ~

“I rather approve of your Hunter,” Gabriel heard one morning, and promptly choked.

“Don’t make me waste coffee like that,” he grumbled. “And he’s not ‘my Hunter’.”

“Not yet.” His Brother looked amused again. “I do not believe I have ever had opportunity to give the ‘shovel talk’ to someone before.”

“Oh, for Dad’s sake . . .”

//end//


	3. Aequitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lunged forward, blade in hand – and was _stopped_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for 13x22: Exodus.

Gabriel knew upon Michael’s entrance that he would not make it back to his proper dimension alive.

Shoulders squared, jaw clenched, he refused to run to safety. Screaming over his shoulder for the Winchesters ( _especially Sam, Dad knows he deserves something good for once, please Sam leave here be safe find a way to be happy_ ) to pass through the rift before it was too late and hope irrevocably lost.

Lucifer was already staggering, no help to be found there, not that Gabriel expected it after laying some home truths at his brother’s feet.

He had never stopped loving his brother, but he hadn’t co-signed his bullshit up to that point and had absolutely no intention of starting at that time.

Michael lunged forward, blade in hand – and was _stopped_.

Warm brown eyes met Gabriel’s for a bare instance, pierced hands stretched forth, and Gabriel was shoved back through the Rift before it closed.

~             ~             ~

“Gabriel!” Sam quickly supported the staggering archangel, preventing him from an ignoble faceplant on the ground. “God, what happened? How did –”

“—kinda funny you should mention Dad, because in a way He’s what happened.” Gabriel caught his breath. Seeing the dumbfounded looks on the other refugees (and pitiful conditions most of them were still in), he snapped his fingers, almost absently.

The sight of everyone restored to the prime of health caught his attention.

_Oh._

_He restored my Grace._

Tears sprang to his eyes.

_Oh. **Brother.**_

“Seriously, man, what happened?”

Sam still had his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, and the angel was very disinclined to move.

“What Biblical story am I the most associated with?”

A heartbeat.

A second.

“Oh you are kidding me,” Dean said flatly.

“Nope.” The _p_ , emphasized purely for annoyance, seemed to catch the elder Winchester’s attention more than anything else. “I’m betting Mikey and Luci aren’t very happy right now.”

~             ~             ~

“YOU WERE GONE!” Michael shrieked, trapped within an ever-shrinking ring of holy fire. Lucifer’s vessel lay empty on the ground, dispatched by nothing more than a sad shake of the Man’s head.

“Father made Earth for Me. Every Earth, in every dimension of which He conceived, is My domain. Did you believe ANY of your actions would continue unnoticed? Without justice?” Between one breath and the next, Michael’s wings were bound, power and Grace stripped.

“What you have done will be in Father’s domain to forgive, not Mine.”

~             ~             ~

“I’m . . . I’m really glad that you’re safe with us,” Sam told Gabriel later, rubbing self-consciously at his neck.

“Me too, kiddo.” Gabriel smiled softly. A long-missed spark of mischief flashed in his eyes. “Want to help me prank Dean?”

Sam reached out, cupping Gabriel’s face. “Can I kiss you first?”

//end//


	4. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am getting really sick of your bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can a legitimate petition be started for Season 14 to be written and directed by the fandom?

“I am getting really sick of your bullshit.”

Dean – _Michael_ – turned at the unexpected voice, turning pale. “Broth—”

“SILENCE!”

Sam scrambled back to Jack’s side, hardly daring to breathe.

“It matters not how many dimensions in which you seek to hide,” the stranger continued lowly. “Of all others, **_you know better_**!”

A construct resembling the archangel’s old vessel appeared in front of the Man.

_Will you keep your word, **Brother** , or are you so far gone?_

One heartbeat.

Then two.

Dean’s body dropped to the ground. Sam and Jack darted forward, both kneeling down to raise him up by his shoulders. Dean groaned lowly, and Sam closed his eyes briefly in relief. “Oh, thank God,” he breathed out, fervent.

“You’re welcome,” the Man called absently over his shoulder, attention still focused on Michael, restored to his old vessel. “Don’t worry about this one – he, Gabe, Raph, Dad, and I have a LOT to talk about.”

Lucifer’s name went unmentioned and Sam certainly didn’t repine the loss.

“Aren’t they ---”

Jesus chuckled, turning to meet Sam’s eyes. “What do you think?”

“I think we all need to get drunk,” Dean grumbled. Jack continued to fuss over him, the Nephilim not letting Dean exert himself.

The sight reminded Sam of his final worry. “Will, I mean, I know that in the past, the Nephilim –”

“—My nephew is in good hands with you.” The Man’s smile was gentle. “Be at peace, Samuel. Be at peace, Dean. It is My hope that My intervention will not be needed again any time soon.”

Questions remained about the fate of the Apocalypse world, but Sam decided he and his brother had more than earned the chance to breathe. Between one blink and the next, the Man and the archangel vanished.

\----

“Well, boys.” Chuck turned to greet the angels and his Son, Amara at his side. “Anyone want to explain what’s been going on?”

“Not it,” Gabriel grumbled under his breath.

Jesus chuckled silently to Himself.

“Well Dad, it’s been something like this . . .”

//end//


End file.
